L'arrivée du Capitaine
by Nessa
Summary: Par une belle et chaude journée, Boromir rentre à Minas Tirith en héros, acclamé par la foule. [OS]


**Titre :** L'arrivée du Capitaine (ouh, je me suis pas foulée là)

**Rating : **K, MA si vous détestez Boromir et les Hommes en général !**  
**

**Disclaimer :** Bon, l'univers ne m'appatient pas mais Boromir, oui.

**Blablas de l'auteur :** Sisi Boromir m'appartient, il est dans mon harem. Bref. Cette idée me trottait dans l'esprit depuis que ma Ro (coucou !) et moi avons eu l'idée de faire un défi à l'occasion de la Saint-Parfait - aujourd'hui, 18 avril - et je suis pas très contente du résultat, mais heureuse d'avoir exploité l'idée :) J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce OS, même si je conçois qu'une bonne dose de Borofanité soit d'une grande aide pour l'apprécier.  
Pas de béta, donc désolée pour les possibles fôttes d'ortografe ou de saint-Axe !

¤¤¤¤

La chaleur était étouffante, presque suffocante, et le ciel n'avait pas été aussi bleu depuis bien des jours. C'était le début de l'après-midi, alors que le soleil était à son zénith et que ses rayons étaient les plus meurtriers. Malgré tout, les soldats du Gondor rentraient fièrement à leur Cité Blanche comme si de rien n'était, sous leurs armures écrasantes et ensanglantées. Les portes de la Cité étaient déjà ouvertes ; leur présence avait été annoncé bien avant, et déjà tout le peuple s'était entassé dans la grande place afin d'accueillir le nouveau Capitaine comme il se devait.

Le nombre d'hommes était peu important, mais c'était là un petit cortège chargé de protéger le jeune Boromir, premier fils de Denethor II. Les autres étaient restés sur place pour éviter une nouvelle invasion. La petite troupe que formait la vingtaine de valeureux soldats était parfaitement ordonnée, guidée par un Capitaine qui ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Son visage ne parvenait à cacher ce radieux sourire de fierté que lui provoquait cet accueil chaleureux de la part de sa blanche Cité, en cette journée si belle qui serait assurément marquée dans les annales. Son torse était gonflé de joie et de force et son armure, pourtant si tachée de sang impur, étincelait sous la puissance de l'astre solaire.

Ses hommes étaient dignes de représenter la victoire de leur Capitaine ; les terres de l'est, encore sous l'emprise du Mordor il y avait de cela une petite semaine avaient été reprises avec force et courage. Les pertes avaient été nombreuses, et pourtant c'étaient les cadavres orques qui tapissaient le sol gondorien. On pouvait encore voir au loin les épaisses fumées des brasiers des tas de cadavres nauséabonds. Boromir n'en était pas à son premier combat, mais bien à son premier coup de Maître. Il venait d'ores et déjà de gagner son statut de Capitaine du Gondor, sans que cela n'ait le besoin d'être officialisé.

On entendit alors un cor au loin, suivit aussitôt par les cris de joie du peuple rassemblé sur la grande place. Il criait des éloges au Capitaine, qui leur répondait par de fermes gestes de la main et des sourires de joie intense. Les chevaux étaient excités par ce qui les entouraient, et se cambraient parfois, rendant le spectacle encore plus superbe et prodigieux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Les soldats semblaient invincibles, véritables héros intrépides de la guerre.

Boromir exultait. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareil rassemblement en son honneur. C'était une joie indéfinissable que pénétrer au sein de cette Cité Blanche avec sur les épaules le poids de la victoire de tout un royaume. Sa fière et magnifique Minas Tirith retrouvait en cet instant toute la beauté et la majesté qui la caractérisait autrefois. Jamais elle n'avait paru aussi blanche et délicate, belle et indestructible. Les applaudissements des habitants et des gardes de la cité se répercutaient sur les murs ; même le bruit des sabots de sa monture semblait accompagner Boromir dans son ascension sociale, presque royale. Heureux et fier d'avoir participé à ce bain de foule enorgueillissant, il continua sa route à travers sa Cité accompagné de ses hommes.

¤

De son poste il pouvait voir tout le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Sa joie avait fait exploser son cœur et l'avait rendu muet. Néanmoins, un sourire s'esquissa lentement, tandis que ses yeux scrutaient le cortège qui venait à sa rencontre. C'était plus qu'il ne l'espérait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette bataille ne se finisse ainsi, tous ses plans et tous ses espoirs venaient d'être réalisés. Alors, si bas que personne ne put l'entendre, Denethor, satisfait, murmura :

« Parfait. »


End file.
